Recompensas
Toda vez que um jogador realizar Hábitos positivos ou completar Tarefas Diárias, ou ainda Afazeres, o jogador ganhará ouro que poderá ser utilizado para comprar Recompensas. Existem dois tipos de recompensas no jogo: recompensas internas e recompensas pessoais. Recompensar uma boa performance é o melhor modo de reforçar bons hábitos, então vá adiante e crie muitas recompensas para poder comprá-las! Na versão da web do Habitica, Habilidades podem ser usadas ao custo de Pontos de Mana na parte inferior na coluna de recompensas logo após o Sistema de Classes tiver sido desbloqueado. Na versão Mobile, habilidades são acessíveis através da opção Habilidades do menu. Loja de Itens A loja de itens é desbloqueada depois que o jogador clica a primeira vez em um Habit positivo ou completa suas primeiras diárias ou afazeres. Jogadores podem comprar equipamento e poções de vida clicando neles. A poção de vida recupera vida, e está sempre disponível por 25 moedas de ouro, independemente da quantidade comprada. Equipamentos aumentam os atributos do personagem (Força, Constituição, Percepção, e Inteligência). O que significa que melhores equipamentos te ajudarão a ser mais efeito nas suas aventuras - você poderá considerar uma ótima motivação de adquiri-los. Equipamentos básicos vem em conjuntos para cada classe. Um jogador começa com o equipamento básico de guerreiro e cada compra remove o item comprado da lista de Recompensas. Quando você compra equipamento específico de classe, cada item comprado desaparece e é substituído por um equipamento melhor até que todos os níveis do equipamento de classe tenham sido comprados. Cada conjunto de item é mais caro que a versão anterior, mas também oferece maiores atributos. Uma vez que você tenha comprado o melhor conjunto de equipamentos da sua classe, você desbloqueia o Armário Encantado e receberá a conquista "Equipamento Final". Cada classe tem uma conquista de Equipamento final; você pode ganhar todas as quatro se você comprar o melhor conjunto para cada uma delas. Lembre-se que você precisa ser da classe que quer comprar o equipamento específico na loja então, para conseguir a conquista de Equipamento Final nas 4 classes, você precisa ter jogado com todas as 4 e comprado todos os equipamentos específicos de cada. Peças de equipamento especial são, algumas vezes, liberas para eventos especiais e ficam disponíveis para compra pela Loja de Itens durante a duração do evento apenas. Estes itens são específicos de classe (o que significa que apenas o equipamento sazonal da sua classe é comprável na lista de Recompensas) e não conta para a conquista de equipamento final. Se você morrer, uma peça de equipamento irá quebrar; ela irá reaparecer na lista de recompensas e precisará ser recomprada. Se você usar o Orb do Renascimento, todos os seus equipamentos (com exceção de equipamentos gratuitos) serão devolvidos à loja e você precisará comprá-los de novo. Outros itens sazonais aparecem vez ou outra na loja de itens, como bênçãos que podem ser usadas para alterar o Avatar dos membros do seu grupo. (Spooky Sparkles, Snowball, Shiny Seeds, Seafoam). Se um desses itens tiver sido usado em você, seu antídoto também aparecerá na loja de itens. Criando Recompensas Personalizáveis Eventualmente, se você estiver indo bem e ganhando ouro, você ficará sem equipamentos para comprar. No entanto, você pode criar suas próprias recompensas personalizadas. O reforço positivo que você pode dar a si próprio usando recompensas pessoais é um modo muito bom para se manter motivado a fazer suas coisas. Fazer e comprar essas recompensas é um ponto chave para o aproveitamento do Habitica a longo prazo. Encontrando sua motivação Você precisará encontrar o que mais te motiva. Por exemplo, pode ser algo que você deseja mas nunca compraria ou faria normalmente, como massagem ou um livro. Também pode ser tempo trabalhando, tempo de relaxamento durante o dia ou qualquer outra coisa que te motivará a continuar a fazer suas atividades. Alguns jogadores também criam recompensas personalizáveis para procrastinar em sites, tornando a Recompensa uma penalidade após realizar a ação. Recompensas personalizáveis são tão diversas quanto os Hábitos, Diárias e Afazeres que os jogadores criam. Se você estiver tentando ter ideias e está travado, veja as recompensas exemplo e Habitican Shared Task Lists. Modificando o custo Para criar sua própria recompensa, digite o que você quer, como por exemplo "Comer um Pippo's" e clique no botão de "+". O custo padrão das recompensas é 10 de ouro. Para modificar o custo, clique no lápis próximo ao à recompensa. Agora você pode modificar a Recompensa ou aumentando ou reduzindo o preço. (Use decimais para prata, por exemplo, .5 significa 50 pratas). Adicionando Notas Para fazer com que a recompensa se pareça mais com você, você pode adicionar notas extras. Por exemplo, você pode adicionar uma nota explicando que o Pippo's sabor pizza é o melhor pode Pippo's de todos. Você também pode escrever sobre especificidades de sua recompensa, como por exemplo o tamanho do Pippo's. Isso pode ser feito clicando no lápis e descendo até o campo de "Notas Extras". Adicionando Emojis Considere adicionar emoji aos títulos de suas recompensas. Figuras adicionam um nível de clareza maior e ainda a deixam mais divertida. Emoji também pode ser usado visualmente para categorizar diferentes recompensas. Veja a tabela de formatação de texto para outros truques de formatação que podem ser usados em títulos de recompensas. Adicionando Etiquetas Etiquetas também podem ser adicionar através do ícone de lápis. Isso é útil se você tiver várias recompensas e precisar de algum tipo de organização. Adicionando Múltiplas Recompensas Para adicionar múltiplas recompensas de uma só vez, clique no botão Adicionar Múltiplos. Uma caixa irá abrir onde você pode adicionar várias recompensas. Clique no "+" quando tiver terminado. Para adicionar múltiplas recompensas com etiquetas, selecionar a etiqueta e, então, adicione suas recompensas. Definindo Os Preços É importante fazer com que suas recompensa tenham custos racionais. Se tiver preço muito baixo, não haverá incentivo para trabalhar duro. Se estiver muito alto, poderão parecer fora de alcança e desencorajar ao invés de motivar você. Pelo fato do Habitica ser tão personalizável, há uma grande diferença na quantidade de ouro que os jogadores podem fazer por dia. Usuários que fazem mais ouro não necessariamente são mais produtivos e usuários que ganham menos não são, necessariamente, "preguiçosos". Algumas pessoas mantém controle de cada uma de suas tarefas diárias, desde arrumar a cama de manhã até escovar os dentes à noite; outros apenas tem algumas poucas tarefas que precisam de maior motivação ou acompanhamento que o Habitica provê. Ao invés de se preocupar em saber se você está ganhando "o suficiente" para poder pagar pelos preços listados nas recompensas, você deverá fazer o jogo funcionar para você e modificar os preços de acordo com isto. Quando você está começando, pode ser útil pensar em quantos dias de trabalho sua recompensa deverá custar ao invés de quanto ouro. Então, descubra quanto ouro você normalmente faz em um dia e traduza isto para os preços das recompensas. Por exemplo: * Navegar no Face = 1/2 dia * 1 Episódio de Game of Thrones = 1 dia * Aquele filme que eu quero tanto comprar em DVD mas que é muito caro = 2 semanas * Ir ao Parque no Domingo = 1/2 semana (que significa 3 dias e meio) Você também pode querer comparar o preço de suas recompensas com o preço dos Equipamentos na coluna de Recompensas do Habitica. Preste atenção em quanto você quer cada item e quanto tempo irá levar para economizar o suficiente para ele. Algumas outras questões para prestar atenção quando estiver fazendo seus cálculos: * Eu ficarei mais motivado em guardar todo meu dinheiro para uma maior recompensa ou para ter diversas pequenas recompensas? Ou ambos? * Se eu for um Habiticano produtivo e finalizar todas as minhas tarefas todos os dias, quanto tempo deveria levar para comprar esta recompensa? Eu quero também poder comprar pequenas recompensas ao longo do caminho? * Essa é uma recompensa frequente? Se for, com que frequência - de novo assumindo que eu termino todas minhas tarefas - eu devo conseguir comprá-la? Por exemplo, um Capuccino no final do dia? Ficar a tarde no Parque todo sábado? * Quanto eu quero gastar nas recompensas do próprio Habitica contra recompensas pessoais? Infelizmente, você não pode mudar o preço das recompensas do jogo, mas você pode ter ambas se reduzir o preço das recompensas pessoais um pouco. Se você achar que as recompensas do jogo são muito tentadoras, você pode até subir o preço das suas recompensas pessoais para ser forçado a escolher entre elas. Reorganizando Recompensas Personalizáveis Recompensas podem ser reorganizadas ao segurar e soltá-las na sua nova posição ou mesmo clicando no botão Enviar Tarefa Para o Topo. Segurar Ctrl ou Cmd enquanto clica no botão Enviar Tarefa para o Topo irá enviar a recompensa para a parte mais baixa. Clique no botão de lixeira para deletar a recompensa. Botão de Ajuda O botão de ajuda fica no canto superior direito da coluna de recompensas. Quando clicado, este botão revelará algumas informações rápidas sobre as recompensas e como começar a fazer suas recompensas personalizadas, etc. Clicando no botão outra vez irá esconder essa informação. Esse é um modo rápido de conseguir ajuda do que vir na Wiki, mas a página da Wiki possui informações mais aprofundadas sobre. Abas de Recompensas A aba "Equipamentos e Habilidades" no topo e na parte de baixo da coluna de recompensas irá esconder suas recompensas personalizadas para fazer com que seja mais fácil encontrar suas habilidades e equipamentos disponíveis para compra. A aba "Todos" mostra suas recompensas personalizadas bem como os equipamentos e habilidades. Histórico de Recompensas O histórico de Recompensas clicadas não é guardado. Para ver as notificações de compras recentes, você pode usar uma favlet para te dar todos os popus de notificações desde a última vez que o site foi carregado. Melhorando Arsenal VS Recompensas Pessoais Gastar todo seu ouro no arsenal (armaduras e armas) pode ter um efeito negativo não esperado, especialmente porque há uma quantidade limitada disponível, como explicado pelo post do Tyler no Blog Spending all your gold on armor can have an unexpected negative effect, especially as there is only a certain amount available, as highlighted by Tyler on the Habitica blog post, Não se Esqueça das Recompensas Personalizadas! (Em inglês). Se esse não for um problema para você, você sempre poderá combinar suas recompensas com pequenas e apropriadas recompensas na vida real, o que trará ainda mais reforço positivo na longa jornada. Auto Controle ao Usar Recompensas O auto controle em usar recompensas personalizadas é um hábito por si só, prática e responsabilidade são úteis para desenvolver força de vontade. Para começar, inicie com uma recompensa de baixíssimo custo, por exemplo, 1 de ouro para jogar por 30 minutos, de tal forma que você quase não precise pensar para comprar seus 30 minutos de jogo. Então continue fazendo pequenos e graduais aumentos no valor da recompensa. Eventualmente se tornará fácil e habitual. Para outras ferramentas que te ajudem, faça um hábito ou diária para lembrar a você de pagar o ouro da sua recompensa personalizada. Veja Também * Exemplos de Recompensas Personalizadas * Tarefas Diárias * Afazeres * Hábitos nl:Beloningen en:Rewards Categoria:Incentivos Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo Categoria:Novatos